Seven Minutes of Scourtney
by Rosethethief
Summary: Ahh, Seven Minutes in Heaven... The classic game of being locked in a closet and making out with total strangers. This is one of those instances. Scourtney oneshot, with slight hints of Gidgette and Gwent. AU fanfic.
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Fresh TV.**

 **Holy crap, it's been so freaking long since I've published anything new for you guys, much less updating anything... But, huzza! My long absence as a fanfic writer is finally no more! :D With a new Scourtney oneshot, (just to see if I've still got it when it comes to writing with my freckled babies). :3**

 **I think I actually succeeded, even though _Total Drama_ mixed with Seven Minutes in Heaven is really nothing new on here... At the time of being halfway finished with this, I actually did a bit of searching and found out that there's about eight other fanfics that this one has to compete against, but none of them with Scourtney as the main focus, so yeah. :P There's that going for it, plus a little bit of originality from me, too, hopefully... Not trying to copy anyone else's, you know. **

**Also, I've always really liked the idea of the whole Scott/Courtney/Geoff/Bridgette friendship thing because I can see all four of them hitting it off very well, which is one of the reasons I happen to love Green's, (GreenPokeGuy's), _Online Dating_ fic. c: It's just a concept I've been interested in, out of the several others that I happen to have! XD**

 **But I've rambled on enough, already... I really need to stop making these introductions so lengthly, but what can I say but bad habits. :P**

 **Hope you guys all enjoy this, and please be sure to R &R!**

* * *

 **Seven Minutes of Scourtney**

 **(Courtney's POV)**

The living room is buzzing with eager adolescents, all determined to have themselves a good time; despite all this frantic, party-fever, I _really_ should be studying… But, alas, my dear friend Bridgette thinks it would be in my best interest to unwind a bit from my studious ways, hefty textbooks out of sight and mind as I'm constantly frazzled by the sights and sounds of a lively get-together courtesy of Geoff, her boyfriend.

Sadly, I seem to stick out like a sore thumb amongst the crowd; a real deer in headlights, so lost and disorientated… I am, however, wearing my best pair of jeans and a cozy t-shirt, so I don't entirely feel out of place.

I am warmly greeted by the soulful surfer as she engulfs me in a ginormous bear hug, before quietly inspecting me with a mischievous grin on her face, with olive green eyes that say: _there's no escape from me now, so you might as well live with it._

Well, _crap…_ A small inkling of me wants to have nothing more to do with that look, but at the same time, the other half doesn't want to completely discourage it, either. For lack of a better term, things should be rather "interesting", as much as I'd like to avoid it.

Bridgette takes my hand and leads me over to a spacious circle of girls, some of them familiar to me, and in the dead center of them all is a large, plastic soda bottle, and I _suspiciously_ eye the coat closet to my right… And then, it hits me: _boys, ugh._

It's not that I have a problem with them, it's just that unlike Bridgette, I don't have the free time in my busy schedule to date anyone, much less, actually _have_ a boyfriend… It's one of the many things that I secretly _envy_ Bridgette and Gwen about: how both of my best friends are able to maintain such steady relationships, while still managing to have lives of their very own. As much as it _kills_ me to admit it, even for someone so organized and completely driven as me, that much, at least, is _true…_ Being so focused on my future goals and all, securing myself a man has hardly been an afterthought.

Gwen is leaning against the wall next to Trent as they both clutch punch cups, and once she realizes that I'm with Bridgette, she quickly sends a conspiratorial smile and wink our way, as her mellow boyfriend's lazy smile gives nothing away: _are they in on this, too? Ohh, what are they hiding?_

Unable to stay silent any longer, I finally break the ice, my curiosity slightly piqued. "It's nice to see you again, too, Bridgette, but I have to ask… What's so funny? Something you're not able to share with me?"

The surfer girl's eyes widen and she freezes, momentarily blinded by my words, before shaking her head slowly and smiling apologetically. "It's nothing, really. Just remembering something really funny that Geoff showed to me earlier. You're overthinking things a little, Courtney. Too much studying can do that to a girl…"

Mulling over her response, I playfully roll my eyes at her; I know that Bridgette can't tell a lie to save her life, much less trying to keep a whopping big secret from someone, but I decide to just humor her and play along… _For now._

Before I can even blink, she's managed to catch my attention once again. "Anyway, we've all just been playing a few short rounds of Seven Minutes in Heaven before you got here, and we're still short on one girl. You interested, Courtney?"

 _Seven Minutes in Heaven? Hmm, so my hunch was right after all…_ And I want to immediately say no, but a small part of me is practically _screaming: YES! COURTNEY! You do, you REALLY DO! Stop trying to deny it and just do something adventurous for once!_

I can't help but blush at my wayward thoughts, and before I know it, _there's_ that mischievous smirk of hers again. Just what the heck am I supposed to do to defend myself from that?

After composing myself, I feign nonchalance and only mildly succeed. "You know I'm not into that sort of thing, Bridgette. You of _all_ people should know. Are you _seriously_ suggesting right now that you've been cheating on Geoff with other guys?"

The blond teen bursts into a fit of giggles at my mock disgust, before calming herself down and continuing. "Nope, I'm just helping keep the game organized, keeping track of the time and all that. So, are you absolutely, positively _sure_ you don't want in?"

And in that moment, I am almost certain that she can see right through me, and to be quite honest, it's probably not a feeling that I can find myself tolerating; no, not a very stimulating feeling at all.

My thoughts are abruptly interrupted by the sound of a timer going off, right before Bridgette clicks down on it with her thumb and the beeping ceases. As she opens the door, I only now just realize the amount of boys to girls in the room: a completely perfect ratio between them all. Everyone seems to be matched off with somebody… _Everyone except for me._

After giving the surfer a skeptical look, she smiles innocently enough and shoves me forward, causing me to dive headfirst into the coat closet; the door slowly closes with a creak, followed by a clicking sound, and I gasp harshly at the realization of being locked inside this dimly lit room… And I feel _warm._ Too warm.

As I inwardly curse Bridgette for roping me into this, my senses become heightened by the erratic heartbeat thumping against my ear, startling me; I slightly nuzzle my head against it, and I'm greeted with a sharp intake of breath, causing me to jump up once more.

My anxious filled eyes shoot up, and I am met with a blurry profile of orange hair, freckles, and deep pools of steel blue eyes, both eyes filled with what? Fear? Incredulity? Desire? They really are lovely.

It then suddenly dawns on me that my hands are resting on his shoulders, and they're radiating with tension; _is he all worked up? Just like me?_ His muscles seem to relax after taking in a long, deep breath, and I can't help but question _why…. Is he really that happy to see me?_

Confused by his reaction, the ginger hesitantly reaches out and gently strokes my cheek, and my breathing hitches; a completely unexpected gesture, but a surprisingly sweet one, too.

Taking in another deep breath, the freckled teen manages to captivate me again with those beautiful eyes. "Courtney… You're actually _here… With me._ "

Staring at me in strong disbelief, mixed with some awe in-between, the red-haired boy continues to stroke my now very rosy cheeks, and snakes his other arm around my tiny waist… I keep mentally telling myself to breath, in risk of having my face suddenly turning blue, and I gasp silently in realization as he absentmindedly tucks a stray strand of hair delicately behind my ear: he's going to kiss me. And I _want_ him to… Just once. But making out with some stranger in a dimly lit coat closet doesn't seem to sit very well with me.

Blocking out the temptation in his face, I squint my eyes shut and squirm out of his hold, managing to gain some distance for myself. My heart winces slightly at the hurtful look my actions have created, but in the end, I know I've made the right call. "I'm sorry, but I believe I need some answers from you first before we, um, do all this."

The ginger sighs deeply, resigned, but seems to get my overall gist. "Yeah… You're right, though. It was kind of out of line for me to invade your personal space like that, it's just that… Well, I've kind of had my eye on ya for awhile."

He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, as if this is a difficult task for him. Still baffled and shooting him an inquisitive look, he blushes deeply and hastily corrects himself. "I-It's not what you think, though! I don't usually do this kind of shit, with anyone. Like, _ever._ I'm normally not this open with people, unless they're close friends of mine."

 _Hmm, so he's definitely no stalker, then…_ Well, that's a relief.

Still, it doesn't really explain to me on how he happens to know my name… Then again, Geoff or Bridgette probably told him. If he's so standoffish as he claims to be, then basic social skills must not be his forte; surprisingly, the thought makes me smile.

Offering him a witty response, I decide to just stick with the basics for now. "Well, you could start by telling me your _name_ , since you certainly seem to know mine, already."

The dry humor I've incorporated into our conversation seems to help him relax a bit, and he gives me an agreeing smirk. "Yeah… I'm Scott. Scott Williams. Geoff and me are actually really good friends. I've seen ya around campus a few times, but I've just been so _afraid_ to…"

He trails off, and once again, that troubled expression manages to etch itself right back onto Scott's lovely face; it's fleeting, but I find myself having to look away, and I feel guilty for it.

Once I gaze back up at him, his steel blue eyes are full of revelation. "I've been meaning to ask ya out multiple times, but I was just so afraid that you'd end up rejecting me… I mean, _look_ at me." Scott gestures to himself with his arms, and gives me a half-hearted, pity smile, which makes my insides just melt. "Face it, Courtney: I ain't good enough for you, and I'll _never_ be good enough for you. The sooner you shoot down my silly fantasies, the better… I can rest easy knowing that. Even though I've never put myself out there before, the thought of you rejecting me… _Stings. Like absolute_ _hell._ I just want the truth from you, so I can stop wasting both our time. I really, _really_ like you, and I want to make us work, but my feelings mean _nothing_ if you don't feel the same. So, go on. I can take it."

 _Holy crap._ Here I am, in this dimly lit, slightly stuffy and romantic room, with some guy whom I've only just barely known for a good few short minutes, and he ends up spilling some of his deepest, darkest secrets to me. _He likes me. He really, really likes me. And he wants to kiss me… Here. Just me._ The feeling of having butterflies in your stomach: that only happens whenever you _really_ like someone, right?

As far as verbal responses go, I am completely _floored… Nothing I'd be able to say would be convincing enough. There isn't anything, unless…_ I gulp at the direction that my thoughts are taking, followed by my telltale blush. However, despite this jittery feeling, I suck in a deep breath and look him straight in the eye; I cautiously get down on all fours, and, just like a vicious predator on the prowl, I slowly approach him and _pounce._

Scott chuckles slightly at my humorous attempt to pin him, but catches his breath sharply once my feeble fingers begin exploring his spiky, red hair.

He closes his eyes briefly and his mouth slits open, the curl of his pink tongue looking _very_ tempting. Biting my lower lip anxiously, I try and suppress the images that are now wired throughout my brain, and playfully tug at his hair.

Absentmindedly, I begin tracing the freckles on his cheeks with my fingertips, and Scott's eyes are full of awe. "You're actually… _Smiling. I've never seen you smile before, Courtney…_ "

His response catches me off guard for a bit, but I gradually ignore it and give the ginger a face-splitting grin. "What, you don't like it when I smile?"

Scott slyly raises an eyebrow and grins wildly. "No, no… Not at all, in fact, I _like_ it. And I think it should happen a lot more often…" I press my hands against his chest, and he wraps his arms firmly around my torso, and before I know it, I'm blushing again as his eyes gleam wickedly. " _I can make it happen a lot more often just for you, babe…_ "

He's being so teasingly seductive right now, and surprisingly, I don't seem to mind it one bit… It's hard for me to resist him, especially given how playful and flirty he is at the moment. Scott tantalizing trails a long index finger down my back and over my spine, and it gives me delicious shivers; my brain is absolutely _buzzing_ , and my body's become all jittery again, like I've just downed about three cups of coffee at Starbucks.

The imaginary butterflies in my stomach are once again, being as persistent as ever, and between the buzzing, the anxiety, the playful and teasing banter, the coat closet and the romantically dimmed lights… It's all just become one large, mixed heady feeling, like a martini; a sensation that can easily manipulate the teenage hormones.

Losing all sense of self by being lost in the moment, I hastily cradle Scott's head in my hands and bring him to me, and I kiss him… _Hard._

Steel blue eyes widen immensely, as I take full control of the situation and his mouth, and gradually, he gives in; once the ginger's tongue slides hesitantly through my lips and presses against my own, I knew that I could stay lost in him forever and _never_ go back… Time stands completely still for us, but we only keep ourselves focussed on each other and our intensive actions, both of us blissfully unaware and carefree of the world that's been hidden away, locked in our own private little bubble together.

The intrusive banging of wood startles us, as we both pull apart and catch our breath; an unfamiliar clicking sound emits from behind the door, and both Bridgette and Geoff reveal themselves from behind it, each of them giving us equally knowing looks.

"Scotty, my man! Chalking one up with the ladies!" Geoff's friendly jab towards Scott causes both of us to blush, but Bridgette sees this and firmly nudges her oblivious boyfriend on the shoulder, and he quickly changes tune. "Um, forget I said anything, because Trent's totally brought us a sweet piñata! YEAH!"

As the two blonde surfers quickly bolt off, Scott snickers from behind them and shoots me a knowing smirk. "Looks like Geoff is gonna have to owe Trent a new guitar; it's practically the _ninth_ one this month."

"Yeah, it totally is, isn't is?" I beam, trying desperately to stifle my schoolgirl giggling.

"Heh, yeah…" he quietly agrees, offering me a warm smile. "So, some first kiss, huh?"

"The word 'exemplary' comes to mind." I add, feeling as witty as ever.

Scott rewards me with a huge, toothsome grin, and I feel a tinge of pride surge right through me. "So, doing anything later?"

"Just a bit of studying, but I'm certain I can hold some of it off until the weekend." I immediately reply, pleased with the articulate answer I've just given him.

"Cool, I'd like that." the redhead confirms, as his demeanor quickly changes from calm and collected to inquisitively puzzled as I hastily rustle through my purse for a loose scrap of notebook paper, and scribble a few numbers along the margins before giving it to him.

"It's my number…" I shrug apologetically, by way of explanation. "You've totally earned it from me, Scott."

I give him a quick peck on the cheek, and his eyes glow wild with excitement, as I take his hand before we briskly join the others.


End file.
